Today, cellular telephones have become one of the most popular ways of communicating with others, because of their mobility, convenience and ease of use. In fact, in every crowd, there may be someone talking on his or her cellular telephone.
Frequently, a cellular telephone subscriber (or the user of any type of wireless device) may subscribe to a particular rate plan for a monthly fee. For example, the subscriber may pay a monthly fee for a set number of minutes the subscriber may use to talk to others. The rate plan may also include additional benefits per month that may be included in the monthly fee or for additional fees. Such benefits may include unlimited minutes to other subscribers of the same wireless network provider, text messaging capabilities, instant messaging capabilities, media capabilities, and the like.
Unfortunately, many subscribers may use different wireless network providers which may reduce the marketability of such benefits. For example, unlimited minutes to other subscribers of the same network may not be as marketable to some wireless device subscribers, because their family and friends may be on different wireless network providers. Additionally, some benefits, such as allowing a user of a wireless device unlimited minutes, text messaging, or the like, to a specific number even if that number is not part of its in-network may not be flexible enough for a subscriber's needs.